


Someday（Chinese Ver）

by Rowan145, SaultNPeppah



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Wonderbat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan145/pseuds/Rowan145, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaultNPeppah/pseuds/SaultNPeppah
Summary: 在得知戴安娜知道他唱歌是为了让她重变成人后,蝙蝠侠决定和戴安娜谈谈。这是在这只小猪之后的一章。





	Someday（Chinese Ver）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaultNPeppah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaultNPeppah/gifts).



  布鲁斯继续看着戴安娜走过大厅,他的脸上露出了假笑。她很狡猾,他想问她是怎么知道这首歌的,但首先,他必须赶上她。当一只手搭在他的胳膊上时,他沿着大厅走了一步,准备跟着她。他很快转过身来,当他看到站在他旁边的人时,他的笑容消失了。“我已经谢过你了,"他喃喃地说。

  他看着扎塔娜缩回手,眯着眼睛盯着他的眼睛。“我也同你问好,"她说,声音里透着烦恼。她走到他的前面,但是当她看到他从她的肩膀上看向大厅时,她迅速地把双臂交叉在胸前。她突然意识到这一点，“哦,”她低声说,“我打断了什么。”

  布鲁斯转过头去看着她,他的嘴唇形成一条笔直的线。她说话的方式与其说是一个提问,不如说是一种陈述,尽管他很不愿意接受,但她是对的。他想至少和戴安娜谈谈,弄清楚她是怎么知道这首歌的,但他不确定他是否会满足于和她说话。今天他几乎失去了戴安娜,尽管这与一切合乎逻辑的事情背道而驰,但他还是想把她搂在怀里,抱紧她,让她知道她对他有多重要。

  “我不明白你的意思,”他最后说。他迅速地把胳膊靠在身边,让斗篷裹住身体。他把自己封闭起来,让她知道没有什么可说的了。

  扎塔娜认识蝙蝠侠有一段时间了,她明白了。

  “好吧,好吧,”她说着,举起双手,示意投降。布鲁斯沿着走廊走了一步,从扎塔娜身边走过,没有理会她皱着的眉毛。“她会想再听你唱歌的。”

  布鲁斯冻结了。他弓起背,慢慢地转过身来面对她。“你这话是什么意思?他的思绪又回到了几分钟前戴安娜哼唱《Am I Blue》时的情景。“你做了什么？”

  扎塔娜傻笑。“她害怕瑟茜让你做些可怕的事把她弄回来。”她朝他走了一步,眯着眼睛小声说“她以为你暴露了身份,她很害怕你会出事。"她看着他的眼睛，补充道:“或者更糟的事，布鲁斯，她担心她会恨她，因为她把你作为蝙蝠侠的身份和使命置于危险之中。”

  布鲁斯吃惊地张开嘴,但过了一会儿又很快地闭上了,然而他还没来得及向扎塔娜掩饰自己的惊讶。“你给她看了什么?”她有没有让戴安娜看到他们在更衣室里的谈话,他承认他们之间有什么关系?戴安娜在屋顶上是如此坚定地追求一段感情,看看他是否和她有同样的感觉。他拒绝了她,考虑到他们俩不能在一起的所有合乎逻辑的原因,但他知道这只是表面现象。他想和戴安娜在一起,想成为那个让她幸福的人,但他害怕;害怕让她进入自己的内心,害怕让她受伤。如果今晚有什么能证实这两个人之间的关系是个坏主意的话,那就是,当她不在他身边时,那种空虚的感觉充斥着他的灵魂,让他无法释怀，他以为他永远失去了她,这一想法使他彻底动摇了。

扎塔娜笑了。“我只是让她看你唱歌,”她说，“没有给她看更衣室里的对话。”

  布鲁斯点点头。他张开嘴想说话,但不知道该说什么。谢谢你似乎太正式了，他不是忘恩负义,他是真的忘恩负义。他只是不习惯需要别人的帮助,所以当他要感谢他们时,他无言以对。“不用再谢我了，”扎坦娜转过身来说。“告诉她你的感受,否则我就告诉她。”

  说完她就走开了,留下布鲁斯站在那里，绷着脸。她不会的,是吗?

  他清醒地摇了摇头,然后转身朝走廊走去。他开始沿着走廊往前走脑子里开始飞快地转着。如果他之前是对的呢?如果和戴安娜谈恋爱是个糟糕的主意呢?如果这是个好主意呢?这还是她想要的吗?她去哪儿了？

  他继续往前走,经过了物资供应所、监察室和训练室。只剩下一个地方可看了:她的房间。他走到她的门前,在那块钢铁前停了下来,心跳加速。“你在干什么?”他心里尖叫着,“你要把她搞砸了，现在离开这里。”但这是他平生第一次,他把自己的想法理清得一清二楚,忽略了所有的逻辑推理。他不假思索地输入了戴安娜的门牌号码,让门滑开,走了进去。他听着门在他身后关上，然后他安静地叹了口气。

“戴安娜,”他低声说,环视了一下漆黑的房间。她睡着了吗?他把她吵醒了吗?也许他应该离开,毕竟她已经度过了漫长的一天。

  布鲁斯朝她的床走了一步,当他看到空床时,他松了一口气。他环顾房间,注意到她的靴子放在地板上，在她的靴子旁边是她的制服,被扔在地板上,留下一条通往浴室的路。他怎么没有注意到她淋浴的声音呢？

  “废话,”他心想。他知道他们甚至没有说过对彼此的感受,但他情不自禁地想要脱下自己的制服,加入她的行列。他的身体紧贴着她的身体,热水顺着地肌肉发达的身体往下流,他的手臂紧紧地搂住她。光是这个念头就使他呻吟起来。

  他完全沉浸在自己的思绪中,直到为时已晚,他才听到阵雨的声音。他抬头一看,正好看见戴安娜走出浴室,一条毛巾裹着她湿透的头发,一条毛巾裹着她湿漉漉的身体。他看着她伸手从头发上扯下毛巾,然后抬起头发现了布鲁斯。她吓了一跳,看到他站在门口,吓了一跳,然后把毛巾扔在了手里。“布鲁斯,”她尖叫着,然后本能地将双臂交叉在胸前,确保身上的毛巾不会被弄脏。等她平静下来后,她伸手去抓掉在地上的毛巾,然后用它把头发圈起来。

  她转过身去,朝梳妆台上走去。

  布鲁斯看着她走开了,他的呼吸在喉咙后面哽  住了，她把头发拉到身前让布鲁斯看到她修长的脖子和纤细的肩膀。哦,他多么想把他的嘴唇放在她那迷人的脖子上啊。他又清醒地摇了摇头,轻轻地咳了一声,希望这能分散戴安娜的注意力,使她听不到他嘴里发岀的呻吟声。她的身体已经在影响他,而她什么也没做。“我们需要谈谈,”他最后说,看着戴安娜从杉妆台上拿出一件衬衫。“那是我的吗?”他问道,当她把衬衫扔到床上时,他眯着眼睛看着衬衫。

  戴安娜转过身来面对布鲁斯,她的脸颊呈现出淡淡的粉红色。“这可能是我最后一次在庄园里拿的,“"她在床边坐下,承认道。

  布鲁斯傻笑。她穿着他的衬衫?她还做了什么他不知道的事?“我没想到公主竟然是个小偷,”他微笑着说，“而全世界都认为你是无辜的。”

  戴安娜抬起头看着布鲁斯,扬了扬眉毛,然后站起身来。“我向你保证我不是小偷,”她边说边朝布鲁斯走去。她看着他往后退了一步,他的背撞到了门上,然后她又向他走近，  “我也不像你想象的那么无辜。”当她听到布鲁斯的呼吸又在喉咙里哽住时,她的脸上露岀了狡黠的微笑。“你来这儿的真正原因是什么?”她问道,双手叉腰。她凝视着他的眼睛,徘徊了一会儿,然后眼睛向下凝视着他的嘴唇。

  当她开始咬她的下唇时,他几乎要窒息了。上帝,这个女人对他做了什么？！

  “我知道扎塔娜向你展示了我所做的,”他说。他看着黛安娜继续盯着他看,她的目光从他的嘴唇转移到他的脖子上。

  她点点头说:“谢谢你。”她向布鲁斯走近了一步,缩小了已经很小的距离,轻轻地叹了口气，“我知道，让自己处于那种境地一定很困难,”她抬起头看着他,两眼与他对视,“让自己变得脆弱。”

  布鲁斯低头看着戴安娜。他能感觉到自己的呼吸在她的脸上,这让他只想让自己紧贴那丰满的嘴唇。“你值得。”他平静地说。

  戴安娜微笑着走近他。她抬起手来,拉下他的风帽,这让她第一次直直看向那双美丽的蓝色眼睛。她看到了他一直隐藏的情绪，害怕让任何人进来他的内心,她知道她想成为那个教他不要害怕的人。她爱上了这个男人,布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠,她不会再接受拒绝了。“你让我们不能在一起的理由,”她开始说,用手滑过他的脸,直到捧起他的脸颊。

  “都是正当的理由,“他低声说。

  戴安娜开始用拇指抚摸他的脸颊,让胡茬轻轻地扎进她的手指。“你和我都知道那是胡扯,”她小声回答,她的手从未离开他的脸。

（撸布鲁西猫的WW）

  布鲁斯闭上眼睛,享受着戴安娜的手抚摸他皮肤的感觉。“我知道,”他说,对戴安娜微微一笑。他睁开眼睛,当他看到戴安娜离他的脸只有几英寸远时,他睁大了眼睛。“对不起,”他低声说。他看着黛安娜的眼睛,沉浸在她深蓝色的虹膜里。

  “我知道。”黛安娜说,然后她把手放到布鲁斯的脖子后面,把他拉近吻了一下。她迅速地抽离,在布鲁斯的眼睛里搜寻她没有说岀口的问题的答案,然后她又吻了他,这次她的嘴唇停留了一会儿,然后又抽离。

  布鲁斯闭上了眼睛。“戴安娜,”他低声说,把额头靠在她的额头上。“我不想毁了你,"他说,声音沙哑。

  戴安娜闭上眼睛,让她的感官享受一切。她能听到布鲁斯不规则的呼吸声,他颤抖的呼吸声让她知道他很害怕。她能闻到他的气味，一种她无法特别解释但却令她依然喜爱的气味。她能感觉到他的呼吸在她的脸上,她知道如果他们有机会,今晚是让事情发生的夜晚。

  “不会的,”她回答,把他拉进另一个吻里。然而这一次,布鲁斯回吻了她。他迅速脱下护手套,脱下手套,然后用胳膊搂住她的腰,把她拉近。  
起初,他温柔地吻了她,想让她知道她对他有多重要。然而,两人亲吻的时间越长,他们的亲吻就越热烈。

  戴安娜是第一个回应的人,轻轻地呻吟了一声,这触动了布鲁斯的内心。他的嘴唇开始垂到她的脖子上,亲吻着她暴露在外的毎一块皮肤,然后才挪到她的肩膀上。

  “布鲁斯,”戴安娜呻吟着,拾起头,让他能更好地接近他。

  “我们可以停下来,”他在亲吻之间说道,然后又回到她的脖子上靠近她的嘴唇。戴安娜睁开眼睛看着他。“你敢,”她说,然后又发出一声呻吟,把布鲁斯吓得魂飞魄散。

  他把嘴唇重重地碰在她的嘴唇上,让她靠在他的嘴唇上呻吟,同时他的手伸到衣服跟前。他开始解开斗篷,让它落在脚边的地板上,然后把它踢到一边。他的多功能皮带是下一个脱落的东西,砰的掉在地上。他从戴安娜身边挪开,试图让他那吃力的呼吸平静下来,然后咧嘴一笑。他把一根手指放在她的毛巾边上,然后看着她的眼睛,问她是否可以继续下去。

（不要怂，就是干！）

  戴安娜点了点头,布鲁斯迅速脱下她的毛巾,当戴安娜突然被冷空气吹到她赤裸的身体上而倒抽了一口冷气时,布鲁斯咯咯地笑了。他的手迅速抓住她的臀部,把她拉得很近，“你真是太美了，”他对着她的耳朵说,然后在她的耳朵后面吻了一下,戴安娜不禁闭上了眼睛。

  他的手拖着她的身体,停在她的乳房下面。黛安娜屏住呼吸,期待着他的下一步行动。“布鲁斯,"她又呻吟了一声说,“求你。”

  布鲁斯点点头,弯下腰,又一次深情地吻了她的嘴唇。他强壮的手臂搂她,她用双腿搂住他的腰。他一言不发地走到床边,小心翼翼地把她放在丝绸床单上。他脱下制服的上衣,让它掉在地上,看着戴安娜朝他微笑。我的天啊,她太美了,她在这里,独属于他。

  “怎么了?”戴安娜问,很关心他为什么有那么一会儿什么也没做。

  布鲁斯摇摇头,试图理清思路。他试着享受这一刻,他不想让失去她的想法充斥他的脑海。

  “布鲁斯，请告诉我。”

  布鲁斯低头看着戴安娜,然后呻吟了一声,在床边坐下。“今晚我差点失去你,戴安娜。”我几乎失去你,却从来没有机会说我爱你。“我爱上你了。”

  戴安娜快步走到布鲁斯身边,把手搭在他裸露的肩膀上。“没关系,你现在有我了,"她说。她把一只手放在他的大腿上,轻轻地捏了一下,然后甜甜地吻了吻他的肩膀。“我也爱你,你这个倔强的男人。”

  布鲁斯转过头去看着戴安娜,她的坦白使他震惊。像戴安娜这样完美的人怎么会爱上像他这样有缺陷的人呢?然而,他没有机会再说一句话,因为黛安娜把他拉回床上,爬到他  她开始用双腿跨坐在他的臀部上后弯下腰去吻他,在她下面的男人那里得到了一声轻微的呻吟。

（难得打直球的老爷和男友力MAX的WW）

布鲁斯把他的手放在她赤裸的屁股上,轻轻捏了一下,当他听到戴安娜喘息的声音时,他笑了,然后他把手放在她的大腿上。戴安娜的手开始在他赤裸的胸膛上游移,小心翼翼地用手指抚摸着他身上的伤疤。他知道,在仼何其他情况下,他都会避开她的触摸,但他想要探索她身体的每一寸,他知道她也想这样做。

  戴安娜轻轻地咬了一下布鲁斯的下唇,使他又发出了一声呻吟。

  他的裤子突然变得太紧了,让人感到不舒服,但黛安娜把他按在身下的方式,使他毫无法。“我觉得自己处于不公平的劣势,”她靠在他的唇边说,手指轻抚着他的裤腰。在她离开他的身体之前,她迅速地沿着他的身体向下亲吻,确保把他裸露的皮肤的每一寸都覆盖住。

  当布鲁斯感觉到她温暖的身体离开了他时,他发出了不满的叹息,然而当她拉下他的臀部,留下他穿着短裤和靴子时,他很快发出了粗哑的喘息。“所以蝙蝠侠是个穿短裤的人。”

  布鲁斯把靴子踢掉,然后坐了起来。当他看见她靠在他的膝盖附近时,他傻笑了。“蝙蝠侠穿三角裤,因为它们能确保某些东西的安全,”他说。“另一方面,布鲁斯·韦恩更喜欢拳击。”  
戴安娜咯咯地笑了。“我知道。我也有一条。”  
布鲁斯笑了。“你当然知道,你这个小偷。”

  （Dirty talk,以及WW这个偷心贼）

  戴安娜摇了摇头。她张开嘴想说话,但当布鲁斯把她拉到他的膝盖上,用嘴吻住她一个完美的乳头时,她沉默了。她发出一声尖锐的喘息,然后又发出一声呻吟,她的手摸到了布鲁斯的头发把他拉得更近了。他把戴安娜的腿绕在腰上,然后轻轻地把她裸露的屁股放在他的阴茎上,当黛安娜本能地开始摩擦他时,他发出了一声呻吟。

  “你不能那么做,公主。”他呻吟着,亲吻着她的胸口。

  戴安娜不理睬他,又扭了扭屁股,看着布鲁斯闭上眼睛,一股新的快感涌上心头。他把它们翻过来,让黛安娜现在躺在床上,然后他站起来脱下内裤,终于让戴安娜看到她在磨擦什么。她眼中的震惊是短暂的,因为他跳到她身上,用他强壮的手臂支撑着自己。他又看了一眼她的胴体,然后问道:“你确定吗？”

  戴安娜以点头作为回答。布鲁斯弯下腰,轻轻地吻了她,然后推了进去。当她倒吸一口气时,他停了下来,但她很快就催促他继续,他照做了,直到他完全被她的身体包裹住。他开始慢慢地移动,希望这一刻永远持续下去。他继续着他的猛推,和黛安娜一起呻吟着享受着彼此的感觉。

  戴安娜又呻吟了一声,说出了他的名字,然后用双腿搂住他的腰,把他搂得紧紧的。布鲁斯弯下腰,吻了吻她的嘴唇,然后开始加快速度。他继续用力,不时地呻吟着黛安娜的名字,发现随着黛安娜的每一次呻吟的释放,他离终点越来越近了。

  “布鲁斯。”她低声说。“我——”

  布鲁斯用自己的手捂住她的嘴,开始更快、更用力地戳她的嘴,当他感到黛安娜的身体垮了的时候,他呻吟着。他看着她抓着床单,指关节变白大声呻吟着,紧接着用希腊语骂了几句。他很快也跟着喊了几声,说出了她的名字和一连串自己的咒骂。他把戴安娜拉出来,倒在她旁边的床上他看着她继续喘气,试图恢复呼吸,然后他轻轻地笑了笑。

  “有什么好笑的?她转向布鲁斯问道。

  布鲁斯张开双臂向她微笑  戴安娜迅速爬进布鲁斯张开的双臂,将头靠在他的胸前,一条腿缠在他的腰上。“我不敢相信这花了我这么多时间这样做。

  “做爱？”

  “嗯,是的。”戴安娜轻轻拍了拍布鲁斯的胸部。“噢。”他一边说边揉着戴安娜撞到的胸口。“我的意思是一切。告诉你我的感受,让自己对我们敞开心扉。”

  他把手放在戴安娜的手上,紧紧握住。“性爱只是一种奖励。”

（事后↑怎么有一种老夫老妻的感觉）

  戴安娜咯咯地笑了。“提醒我感谢扎塔娜,“她打了个哈欠说。她依偎着布鲁斯,布鲁斯把床单拉了起来,围着他们的身体,然后把他的手放在她的肩上。

  “布鲁斯,”她温柔地说。

  “嗯？”  
   
  总有一天我会让你为我唱歌的。

  布鲁斯咯咯地笑了。“总有一天,公主,总有一天。“

  “我爱你,布鲁斯,”戴安娜说,她闭上眼睛,准备在经历了漫长而激动人心的一天后休息一下。

  布鲁斯开始抚摸她的头发,对一切都很满意。“我也爱你,戴安娜,“他说,也闭上了眼睛。他听着戴安娜深深的呼吸,示意她已经睡着了,然后又露出一丝微笑。没过多久,睡眠就把他吞噬了,这是他八岁以来第一次没有梦见父母去世。

——————————————————————————

脑内小剧场

当扎塔娜说她想听你唱歌时  
布鲁斯:  
（表面面无表情）不，她不想。  
（内心疯狂点头）我愿意随时唱歌给她听！

——————————————————————————

我以为剧情的走向是两人情侣对唱来着，看来还是我太native了...


End file.
